Emma Masterson
Emma Masterson-Garcia is the mother of Jen, Emma Jr., and Courtney Masterson and the stepmother of Jonesy, Diego and Robbie Garcia. She is the wife of Mr. Garcia. Character History In The Wedding Destroyers, Emma is present while Courtney and Jen are trying on their bridesmaid dresses. She is happy with the bridal shower her daughters threw for her before they were abruptly kicked out of Grind Me due to a rivalry with the stag party that Jonesy and his brothers threw for Mr. Garcia. When the rehearsal dinner does not go well, as fighting ensues between the kids, her and Mr. Garcia decide to postpone the wedding. As the kids settle their issues, the wedding happens as scheduled, and Emma happily dances with her new husband at their wedding reception. In Whoa, Baby, it is revealed that Emma is five months pregnant. As Jen does not know of the news, Emma tries to tell her when they go to lunch together, but chooses not to, because Jen has a bad day because of her stepbrothers. When Jen finally discovers the news, Emma comforts her and promises to talk to her later. Later, Jen makes Emma participate in a questionaire to find out the gender of the baby. It is revealed that she is expecting a girl. In Labour Day - Part 1, Emma enters labor and is taken the hospital. She experiences contractions and waits for Jen to arrive, as Jen is Emma's breathing coach. Emma freaks out when she finds out that Jen is stuck in the jail at the mall. In Labour Day - Part 2, Emma is close to delivering and wonders where Jen is. She yells at Wyatt to go find Diego and Robbie, who are currently missing somewhere in the hospital. As Emma's contractions are getting shorter, she sends Caitlin to look for Nikki, who would serve in Jen's place as her breathing coach. However, Jen makes it to the hospital in time and is there for Emma to give birth. Emma decides to name her new daughter Emma Jr. In 6 Teens and A Baby, Emma asks Jen to babysit Emma Jr., so that she and Mr. Garcia can go out for the day. Trivia *Although it has not been explained what happened to her first husband and father of her daughters, in the Wedding Destroyers, Jen specifically says he's not around. While she does not say what happened, the subtext heavily suggests their father is deceased. *Yummy Mummy appears to be a friend of hers, since she is invited to the bridal shower. Appearances *The Wedding Destroyers *Whoa, Baby *Labour Day *6 Teens and A Baby Gallery emmagarcia.png|Emma and Mr. Garcia clinking their glasses to Jen's speech at the wedding rehearsal. emmaupset.jpg|Emma is upset that her and Mr. Garcia have to postpone their wedding. emmareception.png|Emma happily dancing with her new husband. emmacomforting.png|Emma comforts an upset Jen, who just found out the news about her mother's pregnancy. emmaannoyed.png|Emma is annoyed when Caitlin offers to give her a makeover, so that the baby doesn't see her current appearance. Emmababy.png|Emma with her newborn baby daughter, Emma Jr. 6teen Emma Emma autumn wallpap by qMargot.png|Emma Masterson-Garcia holding Emma Masterson, Jr. Category:Characters Category:Masterson Family Category:Relatives Category:Adult Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females